Conveyors of this type are, among other things, used for loading and unloading ships moored alongside the quay, in which case the elongated area is the ship's hold. Such conveyors are also used for conveying coal to and from coal depots, in which case the depot, of course, is the elongated area. In both instances, use is commonly made of a first conveyor for conveying the goods along a long side of the area, e.g. the quay, and from the first conveyor the goods is reloaded to a second conveyor which transports it up through the tower and out to the feed-out device located at the free end of arm. The reloading site then has to move together with the tower, which is difficult and involves the risk of dusting.